1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a data management server and a data synchronization system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, increase of network connecting devices and widespread use of mobile terminals allow users to access information managed on a server, no matter when or where. This accessibility requires consistent use of the information on the server for all devices managed by the users. The technique for this is synchronization. For synchronization between client/server and portable terminals, there is standardized protocol “SyncML” specified by OMA (Open Mobile Alliance), in which data flow between the server and client is regulated after check of synchronization type and client authentication. At this time, in order to specify data for synchronization, it is considered to store its change history and transmit transmission-required information to the other party based the change history.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-86800 discloses a data synchronization system for automatically starting data synchronization with an appropriate amount of transmitted data based on data update history so as not to transmit or receive a large amount of information in one data synchronization. With this system, it is possible to reduce the possibility of occurrence of errors in data synchronization and increase of communication time, reduce communication cost and prevent exclusive use of a client terminal by a data synchronization program.